Love Poneglyph
by Caroru
Summary: Luffy was bored so he messed up with the Strawhats for fun. He came across with Nami who was writing in her journal. Luffy became interested and grabbed the journal! They fought for it and here, Luffy came up with a funny game. Who will win the game and who will discover Nami's mysterious journal? LuffyXNami (The strawhats were in a journey to an island before the Fishmen Island.)


**Author's Note**: This is my_** first**_ fanfiction. Hope you may like. I do not own One Piece but I sooo love this anime show till death.. :')

* * *

**Love Poneglyph**

It was noon when the Strawhats were stuck and were taking their lunch in an unknown part of the sea. Not a single, soft blow of the wind was felt. The environment was so calm but the serenity of that place was broken suddenly because of the ever craziest, funniest, wildest and happy-go-lucky Strawhat crew.

"So what shall we do, Miss Navigator? We can use the paddles to escape this calm water," Franky said.

Nami replied positively, "Based on the weather, it should only stay calm for today."

"Then, there is no need to waste my precious cola."

Suddenly their formal conversation was interrupted by their captain who was swallowing five, big fried chickens at the same time. "Yummy! Sanji's food is the best!"

"Oi, Luffy, before I forget," Sanji said firmly, "Starting today, you cannot have your heavy snacks. We should be saving our food supplies for this three-day voyage to the next island"

"What?!" Luffy got choked and with the remaining food filled in his mouth he still answered convincingly, " Sanji, Omae?! Are you an idiot?! You want me to die of hunger before reaching the next island?! I'm so disappointed of you."

The mugiwaras stared at Luffy hopelessly while the cook looked at his captain fiercely and tapped hardly the table. Then he shouted angrily, "You shitty idiot! You must be even thankful to me that I just give you that small piece of penance! You ungrateful Luffy! Aside from not having your heavy snacks, I'll reduce your meal to half!"

"Sanji...!" Luffy cried like a baby, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm gonna take the first penance but just please never the meals!"

Luffy always loved food more than anything else. Food was always been his life.

"Okay, all right. Apology accepted and just please stop crying like a baby now!"

"Arigato Sanji!" Luffy thanked him happily and continued grabbing more foods and stuck them all in his big and watery mouth.

"Oi..oi.., How can you recover that fast?" Usopp murmured to Luffy.

"Yosh! Long-nose! Let's get back to our work!" Franky barged in, "We're gonna launch now my Suuper Weapon Invention!"

"Aye!" Usopp replied excitedly and laughed proudly.

"Yohohohoho! Zoro-san, can I accompany you in your training and meditation?"

"Heh?" Zoro stood and replied with a cool grin, "No problem."

"I didn't thought that we can also have this very calm day," Robin said and smiled.

Nami stood and stretched her body for relaxation. "Yeah! This is just a very rare occasion to us so make sure that each one of you can enjoy to the fullest this precious break time!"

"Yeah!" everyone replied and went out in their individual activity except for their captain who was still gobbling up blankly more foods.

"Luffy?" Sanji asked in closed eyes.

Luffy didn't bother replying him and continued grabbing and swallowing several foods.

Sanji stood in burning irritation and with full force smashed the head of Luffy in the table. "Just how long do you plan to stop eating!"

"MMMMmm! Ouch! San –ji!"

"Since you're not listening to me at all, I'm gonna let you eat all the left over tonight!"

"Nooooo! I'm so sorry again I nearly forgot..." Luffy pleaded, "Sanji please just forgive me. Tell me anything you want me to do. I'll help you wash the dishes if you want?"

Sanji looked at him for a moment and agreed.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Now you're just going to wipe dryly the plates I'm gonna give you. Make sure to care them with all your life. Do you get me?"

"Roger that!" Luffy replied and saluted him happily.

After half an hour all the dishes were clean already and Sanji asked Luffy to put them inside the cabinet.

Sanji was busy preparing desserts for the ladies when suddenly he heard Luffy shouting.

"Sanji! Helppp!"

He found Luffy holding a tall pile of plates. At the same time, he also used his other foot in catching some falling plates.

"Luffy, bastard! Don't ever drop even just one plate! Bet your life on it!"

"Okay! But please! A little more help?" Luffy requested.

Sanji sighed and used his unique ability to catch all of the plates.

"Phew.., thanks Sanji!" Luffy said and flashed his big usual smile.

"Luffy," Sanji murmured with burning rage, "Get lost!"

"Nyaaahhh!" Luffy exclaimed and rushed outside.

"Geez, why did I allow him here to help me in the first place?" Sanji mumbled.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Phew! That was close," Luffy sighed and wiped the sweat in his forehead.

Suddenly Usopp, Franky and Chopper called him out. This made his excitement rose up.

"Whoaaa! Amazing! Please show me how this works!" Luffy exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Behold my SUUPERR WEAPON INVENTION―"

"Yosha, Luffy! Captain Usopp!― No, SNIPER KING Usopp shall show you how this works!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Luffy and Chopper jumped excitedly.

"OI! Learn to listen to others who are still talking!" Franky roared.

"So first, we are going to―" Usopp began when Franky burst in.

"Wrong! You should be turning this moderately in clockwise direction. Then open this to sight your target and press this red button to fire. Do you get me?"

The three nodded and praised Franky, "Banzai Franky! Banzai!"

"And now for the Sniper King to try this on! Are you ready guys?!"

"Ready!"

"You see that rock in that very far distance? I'm gonna hit that so watch and learn!"

The three jumped with joy and excitement as Usopp followed Franky's instructions.

"TARGET LOCKED ON!" Usopp shouted.

The three nodded and yelled to the very top of their lungs, "FIRE!"

Usopp pressed the red button and in just a blink of the eye the target was hit accurately.

"Whoaa! Amazing! You destroyed the rock!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed.

"Hehehe! That's just the very tip of my full power!"

"Good job long-nose. Now our strong combo: my brilliant invention and your impressive skills can make our enemies trembled with fear!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed and both of them laughed loudly. Suddenly they heard someone turning the wheel strongly and fast!

"A-ano... L-Luffy, I think you're turning it way t00 FAST And TOO STRONG!" Chopper exclaimed nervously.

"Gyaaahhh! Luffy! What are you doing! You're gonna make it explode!" Franky and Usopp panicked.

"Heh? Oh, I see," Luffy realized, " Shishishishi, I forgot a―"

It was too late and Franky's invention exploded.

"―gain," Luffy continued and a falling debris hit his head.

"Nooo! Luffy you ruined our precious weapon!" Chopper shouted angrily.

"Gomenasai, Chopper, Usopp, FRANK―"

Before he could finish his apology, the three combined their forces and sent their captain flying in the air.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Well, that was the second failure of Captain Luffy in his search for the real entertainment. He was floating in the mid air and he felt so depressed because of too much boredom.

Suddenly he reached the place where Robin was busy watering her precious, lovely flowers.

"Huh? Luffy? What are you doing here?" Robin wondered, "I thought you were having fun there together with Chopper and the other two."

"Shishishishi! Yeah, we were having fun but I somehow made a little trouble there so I went flying here. Shishishishi!"

Robin laughed softly and continued watering her plants, " I think you're having a hard time in searching for fun, right?"

"Yeah...," he replied while lying on the floor.

"This will be a very long afternoon so you'll also have a longer time in thinking of different games to play."

Luffy was looking at the bright blue sky when he fixed his straw hat and got up. He then gave Robin a very cheerful and wide smile. " Yosh! I have then decided to continue my search! See ya, Ro―"

Suddenly his stomach rumbled.

"Oh.., I'm hungry.. It's time for my heavy snacks! I'm gonna go tell Sanji to prepare food."

"Wait, Luffy! Have you forgotten that you're not allowed to have your heavy snacks starting today?"

"HUH?! Phew, thanks for reminding me. I forgot about it again.. But what am I gonna do?.. I'm so hungry..."

Luffy did some brainstorming and finally he had a very brilliant idea about his food.

"Robin!" Luffy exclaimed seriously and continued, "Are these flowers edible? Would you mind giving me one of these?"

Robin's angelic face turned into a very scary one. Her aura suddenly turned black and her raven hair floated in the air as if she was going to transform into a monster!

"Ek! Gome, Robin! I was just joking!"

Luffy vanished in just a second and Robin went back to normal.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Luffy sighed again and muttered, "I never thought that Robin was not really going to share some food to me.. But I was just asking for one...?"

Luffy was now more depressed because of hunger and boredom. He continued on his way when suddenly he saw Zoro and Brook inside the 'watcher's tower'.

"Whooooooh! Zoro! Brook!"

He went inside and joined them.

"Huh? Luffy, what's up with you?" Zoro asked.

"Heh.., nothing in particular..."

"Luffy-san, would you like to join us in our training?" Brook said.

"Sure! That's actually what I'm planning!"

"Heh? Boredom can actually drive a person do unexpected things and in worst cases: Crazy," Zoro murmured.

"You're right, and Luffy-san is a pretty big evidence," Brook agreed.

"So this is how simple the training is?" Luffy intervened.

"Wahhh! W-What the hell?!" the two exclaimed in a big surprise.

The two saw their captain lifted the very biggest and heaviest barbell of all and he was just using his pinky!

"How the hell is that possible?! How can you even move it with so much ease?! What an amazing strength you have, Luffy-san!" Brook gasped.

"Heh? As expected of my captain," Zoro praised him calmly while doing the same thing as what his captain doing.

"YOHOHOHOHO! These two sure have monstrous strength!" Brook screamed in excitement.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and put down the barbell. Then he sat up straightly together with Brook while Zoro continued with his training.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, "I am just wondering if why do you have to train this badly everyday?"

Zoro answered firmly, "Of course to get stronger and stronger everyday."

Brook nodded in agreement while Luffy eyed Zoro blankly then suddenly he burst in a big laughter!

"Heh? What was that big laugh for?" Zoro stared at him suspiciously.

"Luffy-san? What's funny?" asked Brook.

Luffy continued laughing hardly like there was no end. He began rolling on the floor laughing and laughing and he was already in tears because of the deadly joy he felt.

Zoro narrowed his eyes to his captain and started to get irritated. Brook just looked at both of them blankly although he had no eyes at all.

Luffy started to calm down a bit and tried to regain his composure. Then he began, "Sorry for that Zoro but I just couldn't stop myself from laughing when I remembered something before!"

Luffy started to laugh again so Zoro barged in angrily, "Will you now drop this stupid suspense atmosphere and cough up what you remember!"

"Okay, okay," Luffy agreed and tried holding hardly his laughter then began again, "Well, I just suddenly remembered you awhile ago way back there at Water 7. We were facing the Aqua Laguna and you told me that you lost your footwork and got stuck inside the chimney! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

Brook joined his captain laughing and Luffy continued, " I just can't imagine how stupid you were at that time!"

Releasing those unforgivable words, Zoro jumped and reached for the biggest and heaviest barbell. Then without any doubt, plunged this directly to Luffy!

"Shut up, Bastard! You must be the last person on Earth who can calll me that! You, IDIOT who was actually stuck in the tiny space located at the middle of the two big buildings!"

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san! Please stop or else Thousand Sunny will sink!" Brook interrupted nervously.

"AAAAAwww! That hurts Zoro!"

"A-ano LuFFY-san, I think you forgot that it actually didn't hurt because you're a rubberman?" Brook interjected.

"Oh, I see, but it still surprised me to death!" Luffy shouted angrily and began his Gomu-gomu-no move.

When suddenly, " Will you please BEHAVE AND KEEP QUIET!," Nami thundered and hit the three of them straightly on the head.

"Waaahh!" Zoro and Luffy screamed in too much agony.

"Nami-san? Why do I have to get hit as well?" Brook cried.

"Huh?" Nami realized and shouted, "Just because!"

Nami went outside and waved her long, tangerine hair.

"I-I'm g-gona k-kill that WITCH s-someday..," Zoro spoke weakly.

"Nami's scary...," Luffy said again and again with teary eyes.

Brook thought with a relief_, I guess Nami-san saved the Thousand Sunny this time..._

~~~~~0~~~~~

Luffy was able to get reconciled with Zoro but the pain he felt in his head didn't subside at all so he went out to find Nami. Well, he wanted to find her not for a quarrel but because she was the only one left among the strawhats who he hadn't mingled yet.

"Ouch, this still hurts," Luffy mumbled as he continued rubbing his head, "Hmm.. Is she using some kind of Haki?"

Unbelievably for the first time, Luffy was submerged deeply in his thoughts. Then he finally reached the room of Nami and he didn't realize that he already entered Nami's room without knocking the door.! He went nearer to her silently and blankly which made Nami not to discover his presence in her room.

Luffy saw Nami writing on a strange-looking journal. He knew it wasn't their Voyage Journal but rather it was Nami's personal journal. Luffy stretched his head towards Nami to see clearly what was she writing about but Nami was hiding perfectly her journal and she only made Luffy wondered why would she still hide it when in the first place she knew no one can see her since she was just alone in her private room.

Curiosity crept within Luffy so he suddenly grabbed the journal from the poor Nami!

"AAHHHHHH!" Nami was so shocked and cried loudly, "Huh?! Luffy?! What the hell are you doing?! Give that back to me!"

Nami grabbed her journal back but Luffy was also quick in getting it back again.

"Luffy! Stop this stupidity or I'm gonna do something that you'll ever regret!"

Luffy seemed to overhear Nami and began to open the journal with big and wide sparkling eyes but in just a second Nami appeared in front of Luffy and smashed him to the ground. Nami went out quickly and brought her precious journal with her!

Luffy didn't feel hurt at all, instead he grinned widely because an idea had popped out in his mind.

"Nami, give me that journal!" Luffy shouted and chased Nami outside.

Nami was running away fast and yelled in her reply, "Not even in your dreams!"

Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Zoro and Brook saw the comical event and became curious of what the two was fighting on.

"You cannot go away from me!" Luffy declared loudly.

"GOMU-GOMU-NO!" Luffy shouted with great determination, "ROCKETooo000ooo!"

The Strawhats who _viewed_ the event dropped their jaws wide open except for Robin. They never thought that Luffy would do such reckless action to Nami!

When he was about to HIT Nami with his Rocket power, he used quickly his another ability, Gomu-Gomu-No FUUSENin order to just bounce and not to hurt his navigator.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Nami screamed.

The journal went flying and dropped exactly in front of the door. It was a very good timing when the cook, went out to light his cigarette. It was then he noticed something on the floor. To his surprise, he even dropped his lighted cigarette and held shakily one of the most precious things in love! Then Sanji shouted with his heart beating fast and his love-love eyes thumping wildly!

"Owwwww! Nami-san's Personal Journal!"

Nami who was still beating badly his captain stopped automatically and turned her head to the Love cook. Her fiery eyes blazed hotter and bigger! She rushed to knock Sanji who was about to open her journal!

"Sanji-kun!"

"Yes Nami-san?"

"Who told you to open that?!" Nami hit the poor Sanji straightly on the face and when she was about to get happily her beloved journal, Luffy's hand stretched quickly towards it and had successfully got it again. Nami's soul shattered in big despair.

"Oi, Nami listen! And also everyone!"

The strawhats gathered around their captain. Chopper tried to make Sanji conscious while Nami was not in herself sitting at the corner with a very doomed atmosphere engulfing her.

"Give it up, Nami. I have now your diary and don't worry no one can open this except for the winner" Luffy smirked.

Nami gazed furiously at her captain who continued stretching his elastic hand high to keep the diary safe. She knew that Luffy was planning on something but whatever purpose he had Nami was already determined to win her property back!

"Heh? What do you have in your mind, Luffy?" Zoro grinned.

"I have a very NICE idea... Shishishishi.."

"OI,oi..," Usopp interrupted, "Is it right and just to open someone else's diary? Guys it's too personal and private for Nami.. Don't you understand her feelings?!"

"Usopp...," Nami muttered and cried like a baby.

"He's right, everyone!" Chopper agreed and stared to Nami with big and very concerned eyes.

"Wahhhhh! What a very dramatic event!" Franky cried.

"Yohohohoho! How dramatic! Come on guys, let's sing a song! " Brook sang while playing his electric guitar.

"Aw!, skeleton guy. Bring it on because I'm not crying at all!" Franky exclaimed and joined him singing.

Robin just chuckled to both of them.

Because of their objections, they made Luffy so confused.

"Hmmm," Luffy reflected while rubbing his chin.

After _fifteen minutes_ of thinking, Sanji woke up and stared to them blankly when he heard Usopp shouted angrily, "JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT NOW!"

"Huh? What's this commotion all about?" Sanji asked then realized suddenly Nami's journal, "Whoaahh! I nearly forgot! Where's Nami-san's Journal of Love for me?!"

"Shut up you, moron Love Cook..," Zoro muttered.

"Huhh? You want some fight?"

"Yosha! Everyone, I have now decided!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

Everybody sealed their attention to their captain and Nami was somehow hoping for the best decision of Luffy.

"Don't worry Nami... Everything will be all right. Luffy has some feelings too so I think Usopp was able to move and touch his heart..," Chopper comforted her and smiled.

Nami nodded and wiped her single tear away.

"So I now declare..," Luffy said and breathed loudly, "A GAME FOR NAMI'S PERSONAL JOURNAL!"

"HEHHHHHHH?!" Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook exclaimed angrily, "Luffy?!"

"Shishishishi..." Luffy smiled.

"Yooooosshhhh! Good job, captain! Now I can surely find out Nami's hidden love for me!" Sanji yelled in burning determination.

"Baka – Cook..," Zoro murmured.

"You have problem with that, Shitty Marimo?" Sanji replied and raised his curly eyebrow.

"I'll cut you, kinky cook to end your stupidity!" Zoro answered angrily.

"So Luffy didn't understand Nami's situation at all!" Chopper fumed.

"Back at the beginning, Luffy was really intending to push the game through!" Usopp shrieked, "Nami, this is hopeless! He's not listening to us..!"

Nami sat perfectly still at the corner feeling Doomed and Hopeless.

She thought, _This is very bad... Could this be my end?_

"Luffy! Explain the mechanics of the game now!" Sanji ordered.

"Okay!" Luffy agreed, "So this is a game where everybody is required to join that's why you still stand a 50% chance to get successfully your journal, Nami..."

Luffy was really enjoying silently because in the end he succeeded in his search for fun while the poor Nami was the ultimate tribute to that game.

"You'll pay for this Luffy...," Nami mumbled angrily.

Luffy saw Nami's fearful aura so he turned his gaze away from her and continued explaining, "Everyone is going to think and make her own game. All of us are going to write any game we have in a piece of paper and let Nami draw just one piece. This means, that lucky person who made that particular game shall have an advantage of winning surely or just having a very big chance of winning. Well, it's for the reason that you have all the freedom to create your own game where only you can surely win or for the reason of just having fun with everybody..!"

All the eight strawhats pondered for a moment. Then Luffy continued, "Are you guys ready?!"

No one dared to answer except for Sanji who agreed and yelled to the very top of his lungs.

"Eh? Oi, everyone, are you not gonna agree with this funny game?" Sanji asked while Luffy stared at him blankly.

The remaining strawhats closed their eyes as if they were waiting for some confirmation. When suddenly someone at the corner stood and went to them nearer. She said firmly and convincingly, "I guess I leave no choice..."

The strawhats opened their eyes and all smiled at Nami who was still walking towards them.

"BUT TO WIN THIS GAME!" Nami thundered.

"Yohohoho! That's right Nami-san!"

"That's the SUUUPER incredible decision, Miss Navigator!"

Robin giggled and said, "Do your best, Nami."

"Don't worry Nami, Captain Usopp shall also help you out!"

"Wow! Nami is sooo cool!" Chopper exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Now I realized how determined my Nami-san is!" Sanji flirted.

Zoro grinned and said, "Shall we start now? I have already a very unique game in mind..."

"Shishishishi! Okay! Here are the small pieces of papers! Good luck in our 5-minute brainstorming!" Luffy announced.

~~~~~0~~~~~

After the 5-minute brainstorming process, all the strawhats gathered again. Luffy collected all the small pieces of papers and put them all inside a medium-sized jar.

"Now that all are set, Nami are you ready to draw?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded with burning rage and determination.

"I'm gonna end this stupid game once and for all!" she shouted.

"You should wear this blindfold and turn your back while I shake this jar," Luffy ignored her and instructed.

Nami did all his instructions half-heartedly and began to draw the luckiest one piece of game.

_Please, fate... Be kind to me this time..._

"For my win..," Nami muttered nervously.

"Whoaaaa! Nami-san is so damn beautiful when she gets nervous!" Sanji exclaimed excitedly.

"Here, Luffy," Nami murmured shakily and handed the piece of paper to her captain.

"Robin! I want you to please read and open this for us.."

"Okay," Robin replied and reached for that one piece of paper, "This game belongs to...― Luffy."

Everybody screamed in heavy disappointment except for Zoro, Robin and of course Luffy.

"Shishishishi! See? How lucky I am?"

"Nami don't give up! Please stay with us!" Chopper exclaimed while shaking Nami back to her senses.

"It says here, that Nami should be drawing another three pieces of paper to play on. After playing all these three lucky games, will be the time that the main game of Luffy be announced... Thank you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LUFFY!? I THOUGHT WE'RE GONNA PLAY JUST ONE GAME?!" Nami barked, "YOU'RE CHEATING ON US!"

"Calm down Nami..," Luffy replied, "Will you please use your head?"

"You don't have the damn right to tell me that baka captain!"

"Nami! You should be even thankful to me because I saved you! If ever I didn't give that another chance for you to draw again then surely I would have win the game!"

"I am really amazed of how this man's way of thinking be reliable sometimes..," Franky mumbled.

"I doubt that," Usopp suspected and narrowed his eyes to Luffy, "I bet Luffy means he did that thing not to help Nami but rather to play more games and have some fun..."

"Luffy – NOT COOL!" Chopper said while crossing his arms and making an 'X' sign.

"ALL right! Another chance!" Sanji danced with joy.

Nami drew three pieces of paper and handed them to Robin.

"Now for the second lucky player belongs to...,"

"THIS BELONGS TO ME...," Sanji murmured with his Love- Love eyes.

Nami was shivering with cold sweat as Robin continued.

"Nami..."

"YOSHA!" Nami jumped in big relief and joy. She went inside to bring something out.

"It says here in Nami's game, that whoever among the players had the largest savings wins..."

"No doubt.., that witch would really win this round.," Zoro said.

"Now behold everyone! MY BELOVED AND DEAREST SAVINGS!" Nami bragged and presented her very big and heavy loaded bag of money!

"You actually don't have to weary yourself by showing that to us Nami-san. We deeply know you by heart..," Brook said.

"Hey Brook, how will I take that? An insult or a compliment?" Nami replied and stared at him suspiciously.

"SOOO! NAMI DID WIN _EASILY_ IN THE FIRST ROUND! It was really a _100% victory _for her! This time, let's move on to the next game!" Luffy yelled.

Robin spoke, "For this round, our game maker is...― Chopper."

"Heh? My game?" Chopper repeated.

"Chopper stated here that he and I are gonna serve as the referees. All of the players should be staring each other and take note that each player should only show a serious face. The referees should be observing the players and those who violated that rule shall be disqualified. Another thing, closing your eyes and even talking are both prohibited and are considered forms of cheating. Mind also that you can do or use any sort of strategies to make your opponents react and be eliminated in this game," Robin said.

"Interesting!" Luffy commented, "Nice one, Chopper!"

"Shut up you, idiot! I'm not flattered you know!" Chopper blushed.

"Now players gather and form a circle," Robin ordered.

"3! 2! 1! START! " Chopper declared.

For the first time in the entire history, _silence_ filled the Thousand Sunny. It was like a dream within a dream because the Strawhat crew didn't understand the word, 'Silence' at all. Even in their sleeping time, the strawhats had some strange communication. It's like they were having a single dream and all of them did have some mutual understanding to talk and respond to each other! This was one of the superb characteristics that only the Mugiwaras possessed.

Chopper sighed and said, "Wow.. Unbelievably for the first time, silence has able to visit our Mother Ship."

Robin agreed and relaxed.

When suddenly Chopper heard someone snoring!

"Nyaaaa! Zoro! Why did you fall asleep?! Now you're out!"

The players celebrated silently because one was down so six of them were left.

Now Luffy took actions of his plans. He reached for two sticks and inserted them to his nose and connected them to his mouth.! It was his usual funny face when the strawhats were celebrating for something like victory or for welcoming a new crewmate.

Because of that, Usopp, Franky and Brook did have a hard time holding their laughter but Luffy was really persistent and later on the three gave up a very huge laughter.

"Usopp, Franky, Brook, you're all out," Robin said flatly.

"YOSH! I WON!" Luffy exclaimed accidentally.

"And you.., Luffy.," Robin and Chopper said with narrowed eyes of disappointment, "Now only Nami and Sanji are left."

"Wahhhhh! This can't be!" Luffy cried, "Nah, anyways, I'm just gonna go get some food.."

Sanji's eyes widened a bit but his face was still emotionless.

When Luffy was about to take his step, he suddenly remembered Sanji so he whimpered like a child, "Man.., I remembered Sanji forbidding me to take my snacks... Hmmm?... I know!"

Luffy rushed towards Nami's Mikan trees and started to pick one!

Seeing this unexpected and unjustifiable event, Nami stood up and yelled very loudly, "LUFFY! STOP! OR ELSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Luffy did stop and went back to them again.

"Nami you're so selfish..."

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Nami gasped and wept, "BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST!"

"Oh.., I'm sorry Nami..." Luffy apologized.

"I now declared, SANJI IS THE WINNER FOR THIS ROUND..," Chopper declared sadly.

"YAHOO! I WON! I WON! I cannot wait to read the story of your love for me, NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji rejoiced.

"Wahhhh! Why?! Why?" Nami sobbed like a baby.

"This is not the end, Nami! You still have a chance! Robin please read the last piece of game!" Usopp called.

"Here's the third game. The players are going to drink 'Sake'. One rule of the game is that no one shall move out or stop drinking sake. If one violated that rule he or she will automatically be eliminated. The last person standing will be declared as the winner."

"Yohohoho! I believe that game is owned by Zoro-san," Brook said.

"Oi, shitty Marimo! WAKE UP!" Sanji yelled and hit Zoro in the head.

"Heh? Morning already?"

"Zoro! We're going to play your game now!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Huhh?― Okay, let's go!" Zoro said and stood enthusiastically.

All the strawhats formed a big circle and sat. Everybody was preparing themselves for the long drink party.

"Cheers, everyone!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Cheers!"

_This is bad... I know Zoro is a certified boozer so this would be a tough fight... But I'm gonna beat him here and my strategy is to imagine that the winner would have a price of five hundred million beli..._, Nami thought deeply with her eyes sparkling in Beli.

"Oi, Nami, your eyes turned strange," Usopp said while drinking sake.

"Heh? Really?" Nami replied and drink some more, "This is just the eyes of burning inspiration!"

Sanji gulped happily a very long bottle of sake and exclaimed, "Whoaahh! Nami-san is more beautiful when she gets blushed!"

"Oi! Baka-cook! Don't drink _all_ the sake by yourself!" Zoro exclaimed angrily and hit the cook in his head.

"Shitty swordsman!" Sanji spat all the drink and hit Zoro back.

"BASTARD! If you're really that hard-headed then I'll show you this!" Zoro started guzzling the sake and Sanji got more furious about it so he fought with Zoro.

"Usopp.., I cannot take this anymore... I'm gonna...," Chopper said weakly while acting like he was to vomit.

"Chopper! Hold it! I'm gonna get you to the comfort room!" Usopp yelled nervously and brought Chopper in zigzag direction.

"Gome―" Chopper vomited at Usopp.

"Kyaaa!" Usopp cried while still struggling towards the door, "I'm so dizzy now and this is just so...―"

Before Usopp continued the word 'gross', he already vomited as well.

"The two of you!, Chopper and Usopp are OUT!" Zoro declared.

"Oi, two morons! How dare the two of you vomit in our dear Mother Ship!" Franky stood and hit the two, "Both of you go and clean this mess!"

"Franky, out..," Zoro continued flatly while drinking comfortably bottles and bottles of sake.

"Nami-swan..., I know that we are meant to be...― WHAT?!" Sanji suddenly talked crazily to himself, "YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED WITH ME NOW?!"

Sanji was very drowned to his hallucinations and forgot to continue drinking sake so Zoro grinned widely and yelled, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN TO HARD-HEADED JACKASSES LIKE YOU! Wahahaha! Baka-eyebrows, OUT!"

Brook continued drinking silently when he heard someone roared!

"WHOO WANNNTTT SOME FIGHTTTT!?" Luffy thundered angrily while beating his chest like a fumed gorilla!, "RRRRrraarrrrrRRR!"

"Hmmm?" Zoro eyed his captain while drinking, "This is bad.., I think Luffy drank too much sake substituting it as his food..."

"I never seen the captain acts this wild..," Robin said flatly and sipped her drink, " I guess we need to stop him now before he starts rampaging the Thousand Sunny.. Any strategy, Miss Navigator?"

"Heh? Beli... Beli.. Beli.. More Beli..." Nami murmured dumbly.

"NAMI-SAN?! Please help us!" Brook exclaimed nervously.

"I'M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOU because I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Luffy started his fighting stance when suddenly Nami still with her beli eyes sparkling and mouth drooling mumbled faintly, "Puuussshh―himmm―dooo000wn―tooo―the OOOoo000cean..."

Nami got lost her consciousness.

"Thanks, Nami-san!" Brook exclaimed happily and in just a blink of the eye rushed to the captain and pushed him down to the sea water!

Robin assisted Brook and they held the captain's stretched hands. They let him stay in the water for about four minutes.

Since Luffy was a devil fruit user, his main weakness was the salty sea water. When devil fruit users like him were submerged in the ocean, they lost their swimming ability; their devil fruit powers and all their energy were also drained. All the devil fruit users were cursed by the Sea god that for the rest of their lives, they never can touch and swim the sea waters anymore.

"Yosh, Robin-san let's pull the captain up..," Brook said calmly.

"Okay," Robin smiled.

"Brook, Robin, Luffy and Nami are all out that leaves me the winner," Zoro grinned and gulped down greedily the last bottle of sake.

"Congratulation, Zoro-san!" Brook praised, "As expected of a certified boozer..."

"Heh?" Zoro eyed suspiciously the skeleton guy.

"Ohhh! Why Zoro-san?" Brook asked frightened.

~~~~~0~~~~~

It was already three and a half hour in the afternoon when all the strawhats finished fixing themselves and the entire Thousand Sunny in order.

"Yosh! Let's review the scores for the three games!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Game one the victor was Nami, Game two, it was Sanji and the third game was won by Zoro. These give the three, one point each," Robin announced.

Luffy rubbed his chin and said, "Not bad. So it's time now to announce the very main part of _my_ game..."

Nami was so depressed again because she lost against Zoro.

"Hmm, what an interesting game, Captain," Robin commended and smiled.

"Shishishishi, Thanks. Would you please read now the game, Robin?" Luffy requested, "This is going to be exciting and fun!"

"Man, I have a bad feeling about this again... So? Ano... Amm, actually I'm having a disease right now called ' I'm-not-joining-this-game-ism' so please Luffy exempt me in this game.."

"That's an incurable disease, Usopp..," Chopper said flatly.

"Listen everybody. Here's the main part of Luffy's game. The winners of the three other games will just be the _only_ players qualified to participate in this main game, called 'Sea King Snacks'."

"SEA KING SNAKCS?!" Nami, Sanji and Zoro repeated in unison, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GAME?!"

"In this game, the players are going to catch a SEA KING. The participant who catches the BIGGEST SEA KING among the players shall win _partially._"

"WHAT?! LUFFY, YOU IDIOT?! HOW CAN I CATCH A SEA KING WITH THIS VULNERABLE STRENGTH I HAVE?!" Nami shouted crying in desolation.

"Heh? Sounds fun..," Zoro said with a challenged tone.

"To win the game totally, the partial victor who caught the biggest Sea King shall eat it wholly," Robin continued.

"WHAT?!― HOW CAN WE FINISH EATING THAT COMPLETELY?! THAT'S TOO CRAZY!"

Sanji lit his cigarette and muttered, "That shitty gomu made this game for his own convenience..."

"No doubt― But anyway, let's just started. I want to get rid of my boredom..," Zoro said grabbing the handle of one of his swords.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy smiled widely as usual.

"HEY, THREE IDIOTS?! THIS IS JUST TOO UNFAIR FOR ME! YOU THREE HAVE YOUR OWN MONSTROUS POWER AND STRENGTH BUT HOW ABOUT ME?! THIS IS TOO CLEAR THAT I SHALL BE THE VERY LOSER HERE!" Nami shouted complaining.

"Oi….. Naaaa―mi….," Luffy whined like a cute child and with a very cool smile he continued, "I'M GONNA WIN THIS GAME FOR _YOU_!"

Nami was stunned for a moment and smiled upon realizing that Luffy's victory shall even their scores.

"YOSH, LUFFY! I'M GONNA CHEER YOU JUST FOR THIS ROUND!" Nami exclaimed happily and both of them gave each other a 'high five'.

"COUNT ON ME, NAMI!" Luffy yelled finally which started the game.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LUFFY! I CANNOT JUST ACCEPT WHY NAMI-SAN CHOSE TO CHEER YOU MORE OVER ME!" Sanji roared in blazing rage, "NAMI-SWAAAAaann is JUST MINE!"

Sanji dived to the deep ocean water to search for the biggest SEA KING he could ever handle but due to his love depression he didn't notice that Zoro was already ahead of him.

"Yosh, I think this life jacket would be enough for my safety," Luffy said while preparing the random, small boat Franky had made quickly.

"Don't worry strawhat, that SUPER random boat shall not sink easily," Franky bellowed.

"Eh? Although I prefer to use our 'Mini Merry' maybe I can just consider this one..," Luffy whimpered a little.

"I actually made that to protect 'Mini Merry' for the possible destruction," Franky explained.

"Luffy?...," Nami asked pretending to have a calm voice while raising slowly her fist and hit directly her captain to the face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN REALLY WIN THIS GAME IN THAT RATE?!"

Luffy and his random boat flew in the air and finally landed at the sea.

"ARIGATO, NAMI!" Luffy thanked her happily, "YOSHA! IT'S TIME FOR MY HEAVY SNACKS HUNTING!"

"IKE! LUFFFY! WIN THIS GAME FOR NAMI!" Usopp and Chopper yelled loudly.

"YOHOHOHO! Do your best Luffy-san!"

" That jackass! Did he mention winning it for me? As I had sensed, he just wanted to have his heavy snacks... Geez, that baka-captain..," Nami muttered angrily.

Suddenly, in a far distance something had exploded! There was a blinding light of fire that had emerged in the very calm sea.

"DIABLE JAMBE COLLIER!..," Sanji yelled with his right foot burning with fire and kicked hardly the beast, "STRIKE!"

"Huh?!" everyone was shocked.

Luffy was just beginning to search when he saw that event.

"Owwww! Sanji!. Let's see the size of his captive.."

A very huge sea king that looked like a fat, giant piranha with big eyes and wide mouth filled with long, sharp teeth was killed by Sanji.

"Shitty gomu and marimo! Here's my biggest catch! Try to beat this size!" Sanji bragged while holding tightly the thick, wet tongue of his catch.

"Whoaaaa! SOOO BIG!" Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed.

"Heh, are you now shaking with disappointment.. Luffy? Zoro?" Sanji continued bragging while attaching the rope of his beast to the Thousand Sunny.

"Correction, kinky-cook.., I'm actually shaking of joy and excitement to see your defeat..." the swordsman was facing a very large, wild killer whale when he began his three-sword fighting style and roared, "ULTRA KILLER WHALE HUNT!"

After releasing that intense power, a very strong force of the wind was felt at a far distance..

"Nyaaaa! OI ZORO! Don't emit such reckless, intense power or else the strong waves are going to move and shall make Sanji's sea king crush into our mother ship!" Usopp exclaimed panicking, "Speaking of power and strength...What will happen if it's Luffy's turn already?"

Usopp imagined the destruction of their beloved ship, "KYAAAAA! We need to stop Luffy or else these sea kings shall damage our ship badly!"

"Calm down, long nose! The strawhat's shipwright is just here so everything is under control..."

Usopp sighed as he watched Sanji untied his catch from the Thousand Sunny. Then, Usopp saw him transferred to a random boat and there attached the rope of his beast.

"LUFFY! PLEASE CATCH THE BIGGEST SEA KING! YOU CAN DO IT! LUFFFYyyy!, IKE!" Nami cheered loudly.

"Oh... Nami-san,, you hurt me a lot..." Sanji cried covering his face with his right hand.

"Oi, Baka-cook," the swordsman mocked while getting on his own boat and tying his catch into it, "Are you crying to your defeat now?"

"I pity you shitty marimo who doesn't understand the phenomenon of love at all," Sanji replied flatly and smoke again, "No matter what you do, it's very evident that yours is still smaller than mine..."

"YOU, BASTARD! Your catch is just fat and wide but my sea king is way fatter and longer!" Zoro yelled angrily and was preparing to draw his swords for a fight.

"WUAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhh….," came a firm and hoarse sound from afar.

"Heh?" wondered by Zoro and Sanji who were already fighting, "Luffy?"

Suddenly a deafening and frightening sound of a wild Sea King came next! It was moaning and roaring of agony!

"GOMU-GOMU-NOooooo….," Luffy flew in the air and began to strike his deadly blows to the creature, "JET-GATLING GUN!"

"THAT'S IT LUFFY!" Nami said jumping and dancing with joy.

The Sea mammoth which had a very strong and massive body of muscles did have a very hard time defending itself from the tiny monster, Luffy.

The sea king cried in so much pain and it was barely moving so Luffy added a sure kill move, "I'm sorry Sea Mammoth.., but I'm going to end you now.. Don't worry I know you can rest fully in peace…― GOMU- GOMU-NO….. JET WHIP…!"

Luffy released his foot like a powerful lash which killed instantly the dying beast.

"YAHOOOOooo00! LUFFY, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper rejoiced together.

"A-a-a… Luffy's hunger is sure deadly…" Zoro and Sanji muttered together, "Is he really lucky in searching that enormous catch? Or was he really born with excellent instincts and hunting skills?"

"Shishishishi.. I have all that.." Luffy smiled happily and lined his catch with theirs.

"VICTORY! No need of any measuring tools! That's very obvious that from the length, width, height and thickness, LUFFY'S CATCH IS THE BIGGEST!" Nami yelled excitedly.

"Shishishishi! Yeah!" Luffy agreed and gave Nami his thumbs up.

"That's right," Robin smiled and announced, "The partial winner of this round is Luffy."

"YEAH!"

Zoro just yawned and Sanji was very heart-broken.

"So Luffy, hurry and eat that up now!" Nami ordered but as she finished talking his captain burped loudly in her side.

"Are you saying something, Nami?"

"Never mind!" Nami smiled and said to Robin, "Yosh, Robin he just finished eating so shall you please declare again the ultimate winner?"

"Okay, since Luffy had eaten completely the biggest sea king he caught, I now declared his full victory."

"AYE!" Chopper, Usopp and Nami exclaimed.

"Good job, mugiwara!" Franky commended.

"Yohohoho! You're really amazing Luffy-san!" Brook added.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami expressed and hit his captain in his arm.

"So what are we going to do now Robin? The scores are even now." Franky asked.

"Listen everybody! It's time for the Board of Judges to device the Tie-breaker game now!" Usopp interrupted proudly.

"Yeah! Let's have a meeting!" Chopper agreed.

"A-ano? Excuse me? I actually have a suggestion now," Brook said.

"Okay so let's go upstairs and think of an unbiased game," Robin said and smiled prettily.

"A-a.. tie-breaker?" Sanji, Nami and Luffy repeated.

"You four, wait here for further announcements," Usopp ordered.

"Oi. Guys," Zoro interjected and yawned, "I quit. I just wanted to have a comfortable nap now."

"REALLY?! ― NO PROBLEM WITH THAT ZORO!" Nami celebrated.

"Gonna go now. See you all later this dinner," Zoro went to his sleeping area and fell asleep instantly.

"So only three players left to compete for the tie-breaker," Robin said, "Let's go fellow judges."

"AYE!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

The three players wait patiently except for Luffy who was very restless and excited.

"You're too energized, Luffy," Nami noticed.

"Yeah, because of the nutritious Sea Mammoth I ate!" he said and smiled.

In the corner, Sanji continued his drama.

"Sanji-kun? Are you all right?" Nami asked with worried eyes.

Suddenly the gloomy, dark aura of Sanji was brightened by a spotlight. Then he stood slowly and cried in tears, " Whoaaahh... Nami-swan! Your beautiful face is too forgivable and your kind and merciful heart makes me fall in love with you all over again!"

"YOSH! Luffy! Awhile ago, we're allies but today we're enemies again," Nami said seriously and exclaimed pointing to her captain, "NOW! MONKEY D. LUFFY!, don't underestimate your navigator, strategist, beautiful and sexy NAKAMA, NAMI!"

"NAMI-SWANN! YOU'RE SO COOL! Although it pierced my heart when you ignored me BUT I AM YOUR DIEHARD FAN, NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji exclaimed in love-love eyes.

"Shishishishi! Okay! Let's do our best Nami!" Luffy smiled.

Just then, the judges went towards them. They were holding the previous jar they used before and it contained two small pieces of paper.

"Huh? Draw lots again?" Nami murmured.

"This is the tie-breaker game. This final game shall decide the ultimate winner. Here is a jar containing the categories of the game you shall play on. We agreed that it shall be Nami again who shall draw. Are you guys ready?" Robin explained and asked.

"Wait, Robin-chan. What are the categories?" Sanji inquired.

"There are just two categories: BRAINS AND FIGHTING SKILLS"

_This is it, I'm gonna choose the brains... I'll surely win that over these idiots... I hope I can draw it..._, Nami thought.

"I'm ready to draw now!" Nami exclaimed as she drew one and handed it to Robin.

"Nami, I know you're wise. You can win either of these categories!" Usopp cheered.

"Why did you include fighting skills?! You know that I'm weak against them!" Nami complained.

"It's because we're judges and we must not be biased..."

"We're sorry Nee-chan, there's nothing we can do... We're just doing our jobs..," Franky added.

"This is your battle, Nami! So bet your life on it! You are the one to decide your fate!" Chopper yelled tearfully.

"Chopper, guys... Yosh! I'M GONNA WIN THIS GAME FOR SURE!" Nami exclaimed and did some warm-ups.

"Okay here's the category Nami drew..," Robin said.

Robin's eyes widened and she uttered softly, "Fighting Skills..."

Nami with her eyes concealed in her bangs said seriously, "I may not have monstrous powers like you but I'm gonna use my wit to defeat you both!"

Nami went inside and brought something.

"Okay let's start our fight!" Nami challenged the two.

"Wait..," Sanji lit his cigarette, "I don't want Nami-san to get into this fight. I'll retreat but I shall fight and beat Luffy for her..."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY POWERS SANJI-KUN!" Nami grabbed something from the big bag and it was actually a big picture frame with a very beautiful and sexy portrait of Princess Vivi.

She threw it directly to Sanji's face!

Sanji's face was bleeding of the impact but the bleeding was intensified when he saw Vivi's picture!

"Whoaa! Nami, that was a direct hit!" Usopp exclaimed.

Chopper ran panicking back and forth and yelled, "Doctor! Doctor! Sanji needs a doctor! He's having hemorrhage!"

"You're the doctor, Chopper," Usopp murmured.

"Oh, I forgot!" Chopper replied and started to rescue Sanji.

"Yosh! One down!" Nami yelled and locked her fierce eyes to Luffy, "It's your turn!"

Nami rushed towards Luffy and everybody was shocked to the reckless action she was doing.

"Oi, Nami, what are you doing!?" Usopp and Franky exclaimed.

Luffy was motionless and was just staring at his navigator blankly. When she was already near to her captain, she turned her direction towards the very side of the ship and stopped.

"Luffy?" Nami asked sweetly, "Are you hungry?"

"Hmmm? Yes? Why? Do you have some food?" Luffy asked flatly and blankly.

_Gotcha!_

"Yes I do have, do you want this?" Nami teased while holding two big, delicious meats, "Come and get this if you want!"

"Really?! Yosha!" Luffy agreed and charged to Nami like a dog.

"Here you go!" Nami threw the meats to the sea water and expectedly Luffy dived to the ocean to get it.

"I'm sorry, Luffy… I'm gonna let you drown for three minutes.." Nami mocked and winked.

"YOSHA! YOU'RE SO GREAT, NAMI!" Usopp praised, "And too evil…"

"Nami's scary..," Chopper added shakily.

"So, two downs," Nami gasped as he put the fainted Luffy down, "I WIN…"

She waved her wet, long and tangerine hair. Then she gave them a 'peace sign'.

"BANZAI, NAMI! BANZAI!" everyone rejoiced.

"Huh?" Zoro wondered and blinked his eyes, "Done already?"

"Yeah," Robin chuckled, "Nami won.."

"HOH?" he went to the two badly beaten and laughed, "WAHAHAHA! THESE TWO IDIOTS WERE BEATEN EASILY BY THAT WITCH?! HOW WEAK?!"

"Here's for you, Zoro," Nami said flatly and knocked his head badly.

The monster trio of the strawhat crew was beaten alone by the ever sexiest, loveliest and smartest, navigator, Nami.

~~~~~0~~~~~

(MUSIC: AIM FOR ONE PIECE theme)

Finally, it was sunset already when the game was over. Everyone was resting while Sanji prepared for their dinner. Luffy wanted to stay in the kitchen but the chef didn't want him to stay there so he went to the deck of the Thousand Sunny and found Nami watching at the far distance, holding tightly her dearest journal. He then decided to confess to her everything.

"Nami," Luffy approached seriously.

Just then, Nami got frightened and stepped back, holding tighter her diary.

"Are you still planning to grab this from me?!" Nami asked nervously.

"Nope. I am just here to say my deepest sorry," Luffy apologized smiling, "I was not actually planning to open and read your diary even if I won that game."

"LIAR! You even tried opening it when we were inside my room!"

"Yeah, I did that because I just wanted to tease you. Somewhere in my mind, I also got interested about it but it's not my nature to get into someone's personal matters."

"NONSENSE!" Nami shouted back.

"NAaa―mi….," Luffy whined and continued, "I just want that badly because of my desperation in searching for fun.. In other words, I took that diary to create a game…"

Nami blinked and her mind buffered for half a minute.

"So in other words..," Nami pretending to be calm, "You used me to become the ultimate tribute of that game?"

"Yes!" Luffy answered blankly and felt the horrible aura of Nami.

Upon realizing what he answered, Luffy got panicked and said nervously, "No, NO, Nami! It's not like that! I―"

Before he could finish reasoning out, Nami gave her warm, deadly blows to the poor captain.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU, INSOLENT, BAKA, SELFISH, CHILDISH CAPTAIN!" Nami shouted to the very top of her lungs and continued beating him.

"Wuaaaahhhhhhhhhh!, NAMI! GUYS! PLEASEEE HELLP!" Luffy said crying for help.

"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I'M GONNA GO TELL SANJI-KUN TO HALF YOUR MEALS!" Nami continued and still beating him more.

"NOooo000, Nami, please…. Awww! Never the meals!" Luffy cried more.

"After dinner, Robin and I will have a warm bath so you shall help Usopp in preparing our sauna!" Nami gasped and continued with her last blow to the badly beaten captain, "AND MAKE SURE NOT TO DAMAGE A THING THERE!"

"O-okay, NNnn-aa-mi…" Luffy agreed weakly.

He was already covered with black eyes and bruises. His bones were cracked a bit and he was going to suffer hunger!

~~~~~0~~~~~

The strawhats had their dinner. The chef made a very exquisite and delicious dinner for them but sadly the hungry captain cannot eat wholly his meal.

"Everyone, Luffy is being punished right now," Nami said firmly, "No one should dare giving him his or her food or that person shall suffer the same with him!"

"OKAY, NAMI-SAN!" Sanji rejoiced.

Luffy stared at the foods with big and tearful eyes.

"Luffy..," Chopper muttered with worried eyes.

_That witch is really rude_.., Zoro thought.

Everybody agreed with her for they cannot blame Nami on what she felt to the captain's reckless actions.

"Usopp, he will be helping you tonight in preparing the sauna," Nami continued.

"Huh? O-okay," Usopp nodded.

~~~~~0~~~~~

After dinner, the two headed to prepare the sauna as what the navigator ordered.

"Usopp," Luffy muttered and whined, "I really never thought that it will turn this badly…"

The sniper sighed as he continued his work and replied, "We cannot do anything about the past so just move on and do the things Nami wants you to do so that she can forgive you."

Luffy stood and fixed his strawhat, "Yeah, right…"

_It's very unlikely of Luffy to behave this way. He recovers easily on difficult situations but now, he's just so different.. and unpredictable_…, Usopp thought while doing his job.

After the preparation, they went to Nami and told her that everything was set so Nami and Robin went directly for their warm relaxation.

For fifteen minutes, the two ladies were so silent. Robin was simply observing the navigator who was just staring blankly in the warm, misty water.

The archaeologist remained silent and waited patiently for the navigator to start talking a topic but suddenly Robin heard Nami burst into laughter!

Nami was laughing crazily and Robin continued to stare at her with wonder.

"What's wrong Nami?" Robin asked seriously and calmly.

Nami continued her evil laugh and stood to get her diary. Robin's eyes followed her and still had no idea of what was she laughing about.

"Robin, forgive me..," Nami said while trying to control her laughter already, "I was just laughing about myself. I cannot find any valid reason why did I defend my diary like that.."

Robin was still grasping what Nami meant when she revealed something.

"―when in the first place even if they can open this, still they shall fail to read and understand this since my diary is written in this _form_!" Nami laughed hardly again and opened unconsciously her diary.

Nami was still laughing loudly and hardly when Robin began to muttered, " Oh, Zoro's debt is five hundred million beli already. Sanji had 300 million beli, Usopp and Chopper also have.. and…"

Robin read it in her eyes and cleared her throat as she muttered sweetly the very last paragraph of Nami's diary, "As the navigator and nakama of the strawhat pirates, I always loved and cared for each one of them as my beloved _family_…. But right now.., it's really different.. I just can't help it… Even how many times I want to stop myself, I just couldn't and failed all over again… I can't already take fooling everybody and most especially myself… ―

_I'm in love with my captain…_"

Nami did overheard Robin at the start but upon hearing the last and familiar statement, she suddenly stopped laughing. She turned like a stone. She was speechless and motionless. She felt her heart stopped and she was gasping for breath!

Finally she managed to choke a reaction, "HEH?!"

Robin smiled at Nami who was blushing furiously and said, "I suppose you let your personal journal open in the wrong person, Miss Nami?"

It seemed Nami's soul got separated from her as she thought to herself, _DAMN! OF ALL THE PERSON, WHY ROBIN?! HOW STUPID I AM TO BE SO CARELESS LIKE THAT! I FORGOT THAT THERE'S NOTHING THAT ROBIN CANNOT DECIPHER… NO MATTER HOW GOOD I AM IN CREATING MY OWN CODE STILL SHE CAN UNDERSTAND IT BECAUSE SHE'S A GENIUS! I'm doooomed…._

Nami replied begging, "Robin…, Please don't―"

"Roger that, Nami," Robin agreed directly, "I was shocked at first but don't worry you can trust me about it."

"Robin!" Nami ran into Robin's arms and cried like baby.

Robin comforted her like a mother to Nami and said, "Don't worry, what you're going through right now is just normal."

"This is not yet the time.., but I'm hoping someday… someday love shall find the way…" Nami said with teary eyes.

Robin chuckled and smiled to Nami, "So far, this is just the first time that I decoded a **_Love Poneglyph_**…"

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

{Reviews and comments are both appreciated! :)}


End file.
